


Illogically Logical

by Dragomir



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bad Science, F/M, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Mild Spoilers, screwdrivers, sort of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more logical explanation for the Riles. Mildly spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogically Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts), [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [swietlik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/gifts), [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/gifts), [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> So, it's a new story. I figured there had to be something more to that Riles/Mayhem bit in the preview. Mostly, though, it's just kind of silly.
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so quibble away.

Rachel was, at heart, a scientist. She thought logically. The world made more sense when things were in order and she could control them. (The typhus plague made…some sense, although she wished she had more background than a few old textbooks and a few half-remembered virology and pre-med classes from her undergrad years, when she'd thought about being a doctor.)

Which was why, for the love of all things science, she couldn't understand why she was here, with Miles, in the middle of a field, and stripping her shirt off.

Oh right.

She'd agreed to help her brother-in-law and former lover woo his other lover back. And there was the slight case of Stockholm Syndrome she had to deal with as well. Rachel had always liked strong men, but there was a difference between strong and sociopath.

Thus far, the experiment to see if Sebastian Monroe was the jealous type who would lay claim to someone he saw as his wasn't working. He seemed more interested in connecting with Charlie – Rachel was tempted to give him the Patriot Typhus for that – or his son – and Rachel wondered if she'd be able to stop at just giving him Patriot Typhus for having what she didn't – than in claiming his best friend (and, according to rumor from Miles, who probably wasn't reliable as a source in this case, a former lover) back.

She was interested to see how this experiment would turn out.

Probably not well, but she was having fun gathering results – and Miles' hands were still good at keeping her warm on such a cold night. He remembered how much she hated having cold arms and hands. His warmth was almost worth pushing her revulsion back at having him touch her. Almost.

"Remind me why I haven't shanked you with a screwdriver yet?" she asked sweetly, forcing a smile onto her face as she turned to look at him. Miles cupped the side of her face, shooting a look in the direction they were sure Bass would be in.

"Because you didn't bring one with you," Miles replied under his breath. "Just go with it, already," he added in a hiss. "It's goddamn cold out here."

That was something Rachel could agree with. She pulled him down for a kiss, muttering "If you stick your tongue in my mouth, I will bite it off," as her lips met his. He chuckled against her mouth, giving her a decidedly chaste kiss in response.

"I like my tongue where it is," he replied, drawing back as though coming up for air.

Rachel glowered at him. If she weren't looking forward to getting a bucket of popcorn for the eventual reunion of her least favorite couple – god she missed TV at times like these – she'd have walked off already.

"If he doesn't respond soon, I will castrate you with your sword and let you bleed out."

Miles just laughed at her.

The experiment was going to kill her, Rachel decided with a sigh.

But at least it was cathartic.

Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Will Rachel and Miles' plan work? Drop a line and let me know!


End file.
